Baachan, Rise of the wild kage!
by DragonWolfAZ
Summary: tsunade's going to care for her grandchild if its the last thing she does! Watch as naruto grows up under the care of his grandmother and, with the Mokuton ability watch he gains the tittle of the wild kage! strong!smart!senju!naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! hope you enjoy the fic!

fist chapters kinda short i'm new to this. If anyone has some tips for the newbie they would be appreciated!

Please review

Disclaimer: no i do not own Naruto, if i did i wouldn't be here writing fanfiction

* * *

Two figures stood in front of the only orphanage in Konoha. Cloaks obscured their figures, though it was still easy to see the incredible bust size of the taller figure and the short dark hair of the unhooded second figure.

The shorter one held a pink pig, while the other held a wrapped bundle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can't stay here" The taller figure said clutching the wrapped bundle closer to her chest.

I'm sorry" she said, addressing the bundle, while peeling back the cloth to reveal sunkissed blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I'll visit every year" reaching into her cloak, she pulled out a letter and tucked it into the babies wrappings.

I love you" pulling down her hood she pressed her lips to the babies forehead while he cooed nonsense.

Placing him on the floor, she turned, her long blonde pig tails floating behind her. Pulling up her hood she whispered

"Goodbye Minato"

Time Skip October 10th

Day of the Kyuubi attack

"What do you mean I can't care for him!" a certain blonde haired sannin screeched, slamming her fist into the table. Luckily the table was reinforced, so it only cracked lightly at the impact.

"Tsunade" The old Hokage flinched at the glare he was receiving from his blonde pupil.

"He's my grandchild!"

"But no one knows that"

The blonde powerhouse flinched at the reminder. All the anger seemed to flow out of her and she dropped into a chair.

"I know" she placed her head in her hands. she looked up and the Hokage's heart squeezed, tears were floating in her brown eyes.

" I just want to care for him like I wanted to for Minato."

It hurt to see his normally strong student like this, and although they both knew Minato never blamed her for not being there and that he loved her, it still hurt her to think of her bad parenting.

" The villagers don't know that Minato was your son and they won't know that Naruto is his."

Both turned to face the small bundle resting in the makeshift crib that was the upturned Hokage hat. The baby cooed and reached for the elders, a toothless smile on his face, blissfully unaware of the battle that had just ended and his fate. Tsunade's face softened as she let the baby grip her fingers.

'_he looks so much like him'_ she looked at the small bit of blonde fluff atop his head and his sparkling blue eyes before looking at the three whisker marks that graced each cheek.

As the third Hokage watched his student stare at her grandchild he was suddenly struck with an idea crazy enough and brilliant enough to be worthy of Minato himself.

" What if" he said fixing the last bit of detail in his head "he lives in the orphanage until he can live alone and have his own apartment." Pausing, he looked at his blonde student, who had turned to face him despite the baby attempting to eat her fingers.

"and?" she asked, waiting for him to continue, because if this was it then obviously her sensei wasn't as smart as everyone gave him credit for.

" _and_ he'll only use it as a cover during the day, at night he can return to you."

"... that just might work" Tsunade said reluctantly. She knew she couldn't care for him full time, people would ask questions, and those questions can't be answered without explaining her relationship with Minato and his with Naruto. And kami knew how many people would go after him then! This way at least she got to see him and keep an eye on him.

"Yes, fine" she claimed sounding determined. She might not of been able to care for Minato, but damn it, she would care for Naruto if it was the last thing she did!

"Good" Sarutobi smiled, "now go, your grandfathers home is still located outside the north walls and Jiraiya will be returning from clean up duty soon."

"Thank you sensei" with that she shunshined away to find shizune and move to their new home.

"Well Naruto" the old Hokage said facing the baby "your life is certainly going to be interesting."

Flopping down into a chair Sarutobi removed the silencing jutsus from his office

'Kami why did I take this job!'

* * *

well? good bad what? please leave a comment and some advice

second chapter coming up


	2. Chapter 2

Yo people! Next chapeters up sorry it took so long.

I noticed my mistake with shizunes age in the first chapter but for the sake of the story i'm going to leave it.

hope you like the chapter!

enjoy!

* * *

Time Skip 4 years later

A young boy raced into one of the worst apartment building in Konoha, stumbling over the beer bottles that littered the floor as he ran up the stairs. He came to a stop in front of a door covered with words, the most common being burn, demon, and die. It took him a few moments to get the key in thanks to the tears clouding his blue eyes and spilling down his whiskered cheeks.

Pulling the door open he dragged himself into his small kitchen. Going into one of the many empty cupboards he pulled out a hidden roll of bandages and began to messily wrap the large gashes on his arm and stomach. He tried to remove most of the blood but, dizzy from blood loss, he left the job half done. The now sniffling blonde wobbled into another room, containing a small closet and a thread bare futon.

Although the room, like the rest of the house, was startlingly empty and in poor condition, it did contain one significant thing. A small piece of paper with a seal on it graced the wall. It was there the boy went.

His vision swam but he was still able to wipe most of the blood he had taken from his arm onto the seal instead of the wall. A quick spell of darkness occurred before he opened his eyes to see himself before a large home in the middle of the forest.

"Baa-chan" the boy croaked out and a blonde women walked out just in time to see the boy collapse.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Blinking to clear away the blurriness Naruto looked up into the worried eyes of his Baa-chan and Shizune- nee- chan.

"what happened" Tsunade demanded, her face a mix of worry and rage.

Naruto looked at his lap, blonde hair covering his eyes.

"They attacked me again."

"Tell' she commanded, pulling the 4 year old into her lap and shooting shizune a look that said _water now!_

"I was walking in the market when a boy dropped his ball" the child began " I grabbed it but when I tried to give it back his mommy yelled at me to go away and that I was trying to hurt him"

" I tried to say I wasn't but then these drunk guys started to chase me!" He was crying by now, and Tsunade was rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth him. Calming a bit he continued, " I ran till I got stuck in an ally way and then they started to cut me."

" I got away cuz they kept stumbling and falling over, I made it to the apartment and came here." Finishing his tail Naruto preceded to accomplish everyman's dream as he snuggled into Tsunade's chest.

The blonde sannin seethed. How anyone could do this to her naru-chan she'd never know.

Shizune returned, glass in hand, but Tsunade knew she had listened in, she had taught the girl herself after all. While Naruto guzzled the water Tsunade looked over his bandages and winced. Although Naruto's healing ability was amazing he had lost a substantial amount of blood and most of the healing had gone to keeping him walking.

Placing the glass down Naruto looked at his grandmother and nee-chan, "sometimes I wish I could tell people about you, then they wouldn't hurt me"

Both women felt their hearts break a bit. Ever since Naruto had been old enough to understand he knew he couldn't tell anyone about his Baa-chan or he might be in danger.

"We wish too" Shizune spoke for the first time, running her fingers through his blonde locks.

"Sleep Naruto" Placing a glowing finger against his forehead Tsunade waited until his eyes drooped completely and soft snoring could be heard.

Both women sighed before placing the four year old onto the couch and removing the orange jacket and pants he wore over his regular clothes. When Tsunade had seen the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit that had been the only clothes the villagers sold the boy, she had insisted on buying him completely new wardrobe. She then proceeded to make him wear his new clothes underneath the orange monstrosity so he would always be properly prepared without rising the villagers suspicions.

Orange might have been his favorite color and he might have been only four but even Naruto knew that orange wasn't a good color for a ninja.

As the two began to heal him their thoughts turned to the first day he had officially come to live with them.

Flashback

_Shizune stopped walking when she heard the crying. She had been getting their monthly supply of groceries under the hedge of a brown haired women with nondescript features. Peeking into the ally she had been passing Shizune gasped when she realized that what she had thought had been a pile of dirty rags turned out to be a three year old child._

_"Hey there" Shizune said, while crouching down to get closer to the boy. said boy flinched and whimpered, curling into a tighter ball._

_"Don't hurt me" a small voice replied._

_"Why would I-" the rest of the sentence was cut off with a gasp._

_The boy had lifted his face to show tear filled blue eyes and dirt filled blonde hair._

_"Naruto" she breathed out before reaching into her backpack like purse and pulling out a dozing Tonton. Shizune looked the boy over while Tonton woke herself up, noting how he was attempting to become one with the wall. _

_Feeling a hoof on her thigh Shizune looked at Tonton._

_"Find Tsunade and bring her to the Hokage's office."_

_As Tonton went to find her mistress Shizune turned back to her charge._

_"Come on Naruto lets go see the Hokage."_

_This got a response._

_"You'll take me to see the Old Man! You won't hurt me?"_

_"Nope, just come here" Shizune spoke softly like he was a frightened animal._

_The three year old then looked her right in the eyes and she could see his thought whirling. Deeming her acceptable the young boy climbed into her arms and she shunshined away. _

_

* * *

_

The secretaries for the Hokage (a/n: I always thought he would have multiple secretaries, there's just too much paper work to sort and someone still has to be free to stop the jounins from barging in) all jumped when Shizune appeared in the lobby, not that it wasn't normal to have jounins shunshining in, it just wasn't normal to feel this much killing intent coming off of whoever appeared.

_When they saw who appeared they really got worried, before them was the women they had been told to ALWAYS let in -holding the demon brat. _

_One very brave (or very stupid) soul tried to stop her._

_"T-t-t-the Hokages not-" the sentence cut off with a whimper as all the killing intent was focused on him as she stormed pass. _

_

* * *

_

Said Hokage was in fact in, but he was in the process of pacing his office and worrying over a certain blonde who he hadn't seen in weeks.

_The Hokage looked up when his door was thrown open, only to see the object of his worries being carried in by a very angry Shizune._

_"Old Man!" Naruto burst out of Shizune's hold to fly into the Hokages, who just barely had time to register the dirty condition of the child before he had an armful of Naruto._

_"Hokage-sama what is the meaning off th-"_

_"What happened" the rooms two occupants turned to face the newest arrival, a non too happy Tsunade._

_"I found him in an alleyway, crying" Shizune informed her mistress; gesturing to the dirty boy while dropping her hedge._

_Placing the small blonde on his desk, the Hokage threw up silencing jutsus before turning to face his students wrath._

_"And why," Tsunade gritted her teeth in a sickly sweet smile, "was he there?"_

_Sweating under his students gaze, the Hokage answered, "I don't know, I normally watch him through the crystal ball, but a few weeks ago, Yamanaka Inoichi borrowed it to work on a new jutsu." _

_"Not long after that Naruto stopped coming to visit, I haven't been able to find him since." _

_Turning to the boy clinging to the back of his robes, the Hokage asked,_

_"Naruto, what happened?"_

_Glancing up at the two women in the room Naruto spoke._

_" A few weeks ago we were having playground time at the orphanage. A girl ran by and fell near where I was sitting . I tried to help her up cuz she was cryin' but that mean lady that runs the place grabbed me and threw me out! She said she was tired of me hurtin' people and to not come back."_

_Taking a deep breath the boy continued, "I tried to come here but I was always chased away, after gettin' beaten a few times I just stoped trying." Shrugging and finishing his story the child looked at the man he considered a grandfather,_

_"Can we get ramen now jiji? I haven't eaten in forever!"_

_Ignoring the boys request for later, the furious adults began to discuss more pressing matters._

_"He's getting his own apartment and living with us." Tsunade declared, while crossing her arms and glaring at her sensei, daring him to challenge her. _

_"Who are you?"_

_Sarutobi sweat dropped at the boys comment._

_"Naruto," he picked the three year old off the desk, "that's your grandmother."_

_The young blonde cocked his head, causing both women to inwardly squeal as it made him look like a confused fox kit._

_Not to mention it made him about three times cuter._

_Even if he was covered in dirt. _

_"Baa-chan?"_

_Shizune winced and glanced at her mistress, if anyone dare call Tsunade old they normally found themselves taking flying lessons into the nearest wall. But this was her grandchild!_

_She wouldn't punch him!_

_...Would she?_

_As the blonde sannin approached the child the Hokage tightened his grip in worry. He knew of the blondes sensitivity to her age and was getting ready to run._

_Reaching the Hokage, Tsunade held her arms open and asked, "will you give your baa-chan a hug?" _

_The blondes head flew up and down before pushing off the Sandaime's chest to launch himself at his grandmother._

_Feeling the boy nuzzle into her neck the sannin hugged her grandchild tightly._

_Tsunade bent her head and whispered into his ear,_

_"I'll take care of you now."_

_Flashback end_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So so so soooo sorry about the lack of updating! I was just so caught up in school and other fics that I didnt have time to write. The plot bunnies were fighting for dominance in my head and this chapter was just difficult to write. Anyways I hope you forgive me and enjoy the story.

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer- Do you really think I would be doing this if I owned anything?

Enjoy

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes only to shut them quickly, the damn light was bright!

Blinking to get used to the light, the boy found his head to be resting on someone's lap and most of his vision to be blocked by two large cloth covered globes. Turning his head, the child glanced at the television before looking up to meet the eyes of his baa-chan.

Tsunade felt movement on her lap. Leaning back so she could peer over her chest, she met the blinking eyes of her grandchild.

"Hey baa-chan! How long was I out?" came the cheerful question.

Smiling at the boy, Tsunade answered "only around an hour naru-chan."

"Shorter than last time!"

Sitting up, Naruto stretched before standing.

"Can I go out and play baa-chan? Gekkou and Yami are waiting." The boy looked at his grandmother puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Sure Naruto, go play," Tsunade said reluctantly. She wasn't happy to see him running so soon after a healing, but she knew that was just her maternal side acting up and that he was fine. She did smile though, seeing him run out the back door to the edge of the forest where he was happily greeted by two large wolves and numerous pups.

As he began to romp around with the pups, under the watchful eyes of Gekkou, Tsunade smirked at the thought of what other mothers would say about allowing a small child to play with wolves.

But Naruto was Naruto, and he was special.

According to the kyuubi, animals could smell her on him which caused an instant bond. She also thought the senju blood and developing mokuton in his system had something to do with it.

Tsunade's smirk changed to a smile as she made her way to the kitchen for tea. When Naruto had first told her and Shizune of the voice in his head, she had all but had a heart attack! It had only taken four hours, ten sake bottles, and three scans of his seal later for them to except what they were being told, that the kyuubi was not evil, but in fact the guardian of the land, one with nature, and that she hadn't meant to attack Konoha.

She said the reason for the attack was that some men had broken into her den and had tried to use an ancient jutsu to control her. Luckily, they screwed up royally, sadly, the downside was it was enough to distract her mind and powers and allowed her to be subjected to an incredibly powerful genjutsu.

She said the only things she could remember about her attackers is red eyes and the smell of snakes.

After the initial shock, Tsunade had found herself easily excepting the idea, there was obvious proof, there was no way a male could be that powerful.

As Tsunade made the tea, her thoughts turned to the only creatures that voluntarily played with Naruto.

Naruto had met the alphas of the Konoha wolf pack when he was three. After failing to reach his apartment, the blonde haired child had run into the forest to escape the latest mob. He ended up curled in the hollow in a fallen tree after wandering for 30 minutes, and that's where Gekkou found him.

The motherly wolf had taken to him immediately and curled herself around the child.

Flashback

_Naruto glanced up at the sudden warmth to find himself looking at a large pure white wolf with a black patch on her chest. Strangely enough, Naruto felt at ease in the animals presence and didn't question when she stood and began to herd him through the forest. They came to a stop at the edge of a large clearing, where Naruto got his first look at the home of the Konoha wolf pack._

_The group of 50 wolves looked up, surprised to see their Alpha female returning with a human child. Naruto was equally as shocked, for in all his limited knowledge, he knew packs didn't get this big without a REALLY strong leader and a lot of trust. He also knew they could do a lot of damage working that way. _

_A lone wolf stood and approached them, curious as to how his mate had come across a human that smelt so much like the great protector (a/n: cough*kyuubi*cough), while naruto stared at what was obviously the Alpha wolf._

_The wolf was five feet to the shoulder, half a foot bigger than his self appointed escort, and pure black. The only break in the coloring was a shock of white on its chest._

_The giant wolf sniffed him, only to turn to his white companion, who whined softly and did what Naruto could only describe as puppy dog eyes._

_Naruto wasn't quite sure how he knew what was going on but, despite that, he bounced up to the great black wolf, looked it in the eyes and said "Hi, I'm Naruto! What's your name?"_

_Naruto spent the rest of the day with the pack, talking about his life. He didn't know how he was sure they understood him, nor was he quite sure how he just knew what they meant, even if he didn't hear words. The only thing he could come up with was it had to do with the kyuubi in his belly and that bloodline thingy she was always telling him about. _

_He spoke of Kyuubi, the Old Man, and his Baa-chan, whom he had met only a few months earlier._

_Noticing how late it was the blonde voice his worries to his new friends._

_He knew his baa-chan would be worried but he wasn't sure how to get to her home. Knowing the forest home of which he spoke, Yami and Gekkou stood and began to escourt their charge home._

end of flashback

Tsunade had been shocked when her grandchild arrived in the company of wolves, though she had thanked them for returning him safely. Upon hearing Naruto tell about his day she had smiled, glad he had finally found friends, granted these friends were 50 odd wolves, but that was better than nothing. Ever since that day Naruto had been meeting and befriending all kinds of animals and visited the wolves almost daily.

Breaking from her musing Tsunade set the table before calling, "Naruto! Tea's ready!"

"COMING!"

At the sound of feet, Tsunade looked up just in time to see the wolves melt into the forest and a hyper four year old come running in, a hawk perched on his shoulder.

"Hiya baa-chan!" the young boy said, grinning from his new position at the head of the table.

'Kawaii' was Tsunades only thought at the sight off her adorable grandson and the bird. Shaking herself, she stuck a playful scowl.

"Now Naru-chan" she said, leveling her stare with the boy and his bird, who were giving off the most innocent looks she had ever seen, "what are the rules?"

Heaving a sigh, the blonde dropped his head and stated "No friends at the table."

"Good boy" she said before looking pointedly at the bird.

The hawk sighed and spread its wings, then proceeded to glide to a special perch on the opposite wall.

Tsunade set out the tea before calling out, "SHIZUNE, WAKE UP!"

Seconds later, a groggy Shizune walked in.

"Hi Shizune-nee" Naruto said, " how was your nap?"

"It was nice Naruto" she said ruffling his hair as she passed.

Once everyone was settled tea was served and the mornings excitement forgotten. Just as everyone was finishing Naruto stood and passed the rest of his tea cookies to the hawk.

" Naruto, what did I say about giving your friends people food" Tsunade asked.

Naruto scowled before looking back at the smug hawk eating his cookies.

" I know" he said, before glaring at the hawk " but I made a bet with Sundot that I could walk in to the forest without being attacked by plants…I lost."

Naruto hung his head as his grandmother laughed at him, how could she side with that stupid bird over him!

/I'm not stupid and you know she respects a good bet/ a voice chuckled in to his head.

\Quiet Sundot\ he thought before turning back to his baa-chan.

" Naruto," Tsunade shook her head in mock exasperation " I thought I taught you only to make bets you were sure you could win."

"I really thought I could control it Baa-chan " He said, shooting her a pitiful look. Tsunades eyes softened as she saw her grandchild, he tried so hard in his training. "Naruto , the kyubbi says that until your bloodline settles you'll have little luck with controlling the plants."

" I know, I just want to get as good as the First was with his plants" came the rejected reply.

"Naruto, my grandfather used the Mokuton as a jutsu with only a slight ability to control plants like you can. Yours is a bloodline. It will take you longer to learn but you are already doing so well." Tsunade said in all seriousness.

Naruto beamed before digging into his remaining tea, to get such a serious compliment from his grandmother was a big honor, she normally stuck to sarcasm and wit. He just hoped one of these days he could protect himself and those around him.

" Now Naru-chan," Tsunade addressed when everyone was done " Shizune and I have come up with a new training schedule for you, are you ready to hear it?"

Tsunade and Shizune had to stifle their giggles as they watched the four year old practically bounce in his seat.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he couldn't believe it! His ninja training was finally starting!

"Alright, alright," Shizune laughed pulling the boy onto her lap " hear it is." Placing a list on the table everyone bent over to view the schedule.

7:00 wake up

7:30-8:00 breakfast

8:00-9:00 stretches, speed training

9:00-10:00 chakra training

10:00-11:00 taijutsu

11:00-12:00 rest/play

12:00-1:00 lunch

1:00-4:00 school work

4:00-5:00 ninjutsu/genjutsu

5:00-6:00 medic training

6:00-7:00 dinner

7:00-8:00 free time/prepare for bed

8:00 bedtime

"You'll be wearing weights the whole time," Tsunade said "it will be a lot of work."

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

Foxy grin plastered to his face Naruto answered,

"Ready"

* * *

And there it was! Hope you liked!

Now before you leave you must...

REVIEW!

yes reviews, those things that all authors strive to get. Now, my writing will not depend on the amount of reviews I recieve for I do this for myself, but they are appriciated. Flames however will be used to roast my evergrowing army of marshmellows. Soon, we will rule the world! Uh..yeah..anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
